beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
House VII
The 7th house in astrology is associated with partnerships including love and marriage, it is naturally associated with Libra and Venus. The 7th house is also known as 'The Descendant' and is opposite the Ascendant. The Ascendant displays our individuated self, while the Descendant displays how we relate to others in partnership. Examples of Planets in H7 *'Sun': *'Moon': *'Mercury': *'Venus': *'Mars': *'Jupiter': *'Saturn': *'Uranus': *'Neptune': *'Pluto': *'Chiron': *'North Node': Planets in House VII descriptions Planets in the 7th house of an individual's birth chart will tend to give an individual who seeks to express that planet's energy in their one-to-one relationships. South Florida Astrologer gives some great summaries on individual planets placed here. Venus This is a very harmonious placement, since Venus is the ruler of this house ('in her domicile'). "A seventh-house Venus has finesse in relationships and treats relationships tenderly but not emotionally. People with this placement look for the best in people while trying to ignore the negative qualities in others. Because seventh-house Venus people treat relationships with tenderness and respect, they are generally treated well in return."Planets in the 7th house http://www.southfloridaastrologer.com/7th-house-in-astrology-planets-in-the-7th-house.html Natives of this position (myself included) may find that they have a tendency to fall for people very easily because of this rose-tinted view they see through, always emphasising the positives and blocking out the negatives. It may come as a surprise when eventually the negatives start to break through (often at the 8 month or sometimes 3 month mark) and the illusion is no longer there. "With your natal Venus in your 7th house, you need a partner in life. There isn’t much you can handle doing alone. You’re yielding in love, and can give too much to your partner to make them happy. You’re attracted to people who are beautiful, charming, or wealthy, and you want someone who will engage with you a lot. You may go from one relationship to the next without taking any time off in between, and don’t give yourself the time to focus on yourself and figure out what you really want from someone. You need to forge a better relationship with yourself before you can handle the kind of committed relationship that you want."7th House in Signs and Planets http://www.thedarkpixieastrology.com/the-7th-house.html Mars "Those with Mars in the seventh house often find themselves in power struggles in one-to-one relationships because they need to exert their will in their relationships. Mars is the planet of "will" and when it is in the seventh house of "relationships", the chart holder's need to exert their will usually comes at the expense of another person. They actually use relationships as vehicles for the expression of their will. In other words, they get want they want out of life through one-to-one relationships. Likewise, they expect other people to be equally interested in fulfilling their own needs and agendas. Put all of this together and it is obvious how seventh-house Mars people can be aggressive, demanding and argumentative in one-to-one relationships." This position is quite difficult and makes for a very controlling partner who puts a lot of pressure on their relationships as though their partner is 'holding them back' if they can't keep up to the increasing demands expected of them, when in truth the native needs to learn to see a partnership as two separate people with individual wills and learn to respect these boundaries and seek a partner who is compatible with their demanding nature rather than trying to change their partners in line with their will. "With your natal Mars in your 7th house, you need a dynamic partner. They can’t be overly sensitive or unable to handle a good argument. You love to have a little conflict in your relationships, and almost find it fun. You can be attracted to aggressive people, perhaps too much so. Conversely, you can be the dominant one. It can be hard for you to understand other people, so you have to work hard at opening your mind and listening to other people’s side of the story. You can be enthusiastic about commitment, but don’t last in relationships very long without enough excitement and newness." As an Aries (or Aries-rising) this counts even more and may lead to a pattern of falling for new people but then having great difficulty keeping relationships going and finding yourself creating unnecessary drama almost instinctively as a way to subconsciously keep things new and exciting. Signs The sign that the cusp of the 7th house (early cusp, on the 6th house side) is placed in will determine the way the chart-holder views partnerships and will influence the type of partners they are attracted to. The Dark Pixie Astrology has good short summaries of the influence each sign has on the 7th house. Aquarius An Aquarius Descendant implies a Leo Ascendant, and both of these signs value independence, making relationships a tricky area of life for them. The best relationships for Leo-rising are those where the independence of both partners is understood and respected, however the tendency of Leo can be to control and dominate which is in opposition to Aquarius' desire to allow all people their freedom and independence. Overcoming this opposition may come through embracing unconventional relationship styles such as polyamory, but beware of the Leo's prideful desire to 'have his cake and eat it too' leading to an unequal relationship that is not truly 'poly'. Particularly good detail on how the Aquarius-Leo dynamic plays out is given at AstrologyClub.com7th House Aquarius http://astrologyclub.org/aquarius-on-seventh-house-cusp/ and it is suggested that good partnerships for this placement will often arise from a common purpose in a 'big picture' project. "You want a partner who’s independent and is an individual. You want plenty of independence yourself, but you can be a bit dominant in the relationship and controlling of your partner. It has to be your way or the highway, so you need to be more open. In a relationship, you prefer to keep things somewhat emotionally detached, and want friendship to be the foundation." Rulership The ruler of the 7th house is determined as the planetary ruler of the sign in which the 7th house cusp is placed. The sign and house placement of this ruler will determine where the lessons of the 7th house are learnedhttps://cafeastrology.com/natal/rulersofhousesinhouses.html. Ruler of the 7th in the 6th house When the ruler of the 7th house in the 6th house: "You seek a partner who is supportive of you on a day-to-day basis and with regards to the work you do. However, you may end up with someone who is too involved to the point of being meddlesome. Sometimes this indicates meeting a partner through work, or working with a partner. ... There is a practical tone to your partnerships, ... You do value a partner’s involvement and concern, but it must be on your own terms in order for you to feel fulfilled. This may be especially the case if the planet involved is the Sun, Mercury, Mars, or Saturn. Because this is tricky, you may end up feeling criticized or observed by your partner a little too much for your liking. There may be a strong theme of inequality, imbalance, or service in your close partnerships, especially with the Moon, Venus, or Neptune here. If you find yourself drawn to partners in need of help, you might consider that you are doing so in order to heal a part of yourself. This position can also indicate that the work you do involves service to others in one-to-one scenarios, such as counseling." References Category:Houses Category:Libra Category:Relationships Category:Astrology